


Give My Love to the Leprechauns

by ami_ven



Category: Legally Blonde: the musical
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Everything was so green.
Relationships: Paulette Bonafonté/Kyle O'Boyle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Give My Love to the Leprechauns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Ireland"

“Oh, my god!” breathed Paulette.

Everything was so green. She hadn’t noticed before – the airport seemed just like any other airport and the city streets seemed just like any other city streets – but then they had gotten on the train to the countryside and it was just so… _green_.

“I never thought I’d see it,” she continued. “But here I am. In Ireland!”

“Yes, you are,” Kyle agreed.

Paulette frowned. “But I’m nervous. What if your grandmother doesn’t like me?”

“Impossible.”

“I’m serious!”

“So am I,” said Kyle. “She’ll love you, because I love you.”

Paulette smiled, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
